Blood Contract
by ScarletKitten
Summary: Elena awakens a dangerous vampire who has been sealed in an old house and discovers that she had somehow created a blood contract between them, making him her vampire servant.But even then, Elena has trouble controlling Damon. AU. Full summary inside. D/E
1. Chpt 1 Your vampire Servant

**Blood contract**

Elena awakens a dangerous vampire who has been trapped and sealed in an old house and discovers that she had somehow created a blood contract between them, making him her vampire servant. But even then, Elena has trouble controlling Damon who isn't all too please about being bounded to a human as he has an agenda of his own to fulfill. Damon/Elena  
Alternate Universe.

Story does not follow the sequence of events in TVD and many facts have been altered. In summary, this is an AU setting.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.

Ironically enough, this chapter is aptly titled: The awakening

* * *

It had been almost a year since Elena's parents had died in what many people had come to call, a freak accident. While time may have partially healed the initial hurt and pain that she had felt, there was no question at all, that deep within the recesses of her mind, she wished that they were still alive and with her.

Driving her car up along the gravel, Elena was able to catch a full view of the house that loomed ahead.

Earlier that day, she had chanced upon an old diary which had previously belonged to her father in the basement. It had been hidden inside a rusty old safe which Elena had opened simply because she had been instructed by the Lockwoods to retrieve a few items for the annual heritage exhibition. Given that her father had been a descendent of the town's very own forefathers, it only made sense that such memorabilia could have been kept by her father after receiving them from his own father.

Elena remembered reading through the diary, the contents mainly discussing her father's own personal life, and then she had turned a page, only to discover an entry, detailing the existence of an old house that her father himself had discovered during the course of tracing his very own ancestral linage. Elena's father had always been an avid historian, and journaling the intricate details of the long history of the Gilberts here in mystic falls were just one of his many hobbies. It just felt strange to Elena that her father had never mentioned this before.

The address scribbled across the page indicated that it was an old house, a little out of town, but nonetheless still within the boundaries of Mystic Falls.

And then there was something else, wedged between the pages.

It was small, around the size of her palm, and it resembled something like a pentagon shaped talisman, only it was pretty flat with an added weight.

Nothing had been written with regards to the talisman and Elena was unable to decipher the tiny little markings engraved across the item.

That pretty much explained why Elena was now here. She was looking for answers. Had her parents been here before? Was there something here that her father had perhaps kept, waiting for her to find? Only time can tell.

Getting out of the car, Elena inspected the house, noting that it looked as if it had come straight out of a horror movie. Of course in those shows, nothing good ever happens to the protagonist and as the audience, you always wonder why they would want to go into a house which screamed murder into your sixth sense. But curiosity itself was also an instinct which Elena had always kept close to her heart, and right now, she was intrigued by the house more than anything else.

Walking up the stairs, Elena tried the door.

It opened, swinging soundlessly into the darkened corridor.

For a house that looked seemingly abandoned, Elena had half expected to see cobwebs and dirty grimy walls. Instead, the walls were oddly clean, albeit in need of a good paint job, and there was a strange lack of dust within the very house. Despite the eerie emptiness of the place, the house did not have an abandoned feel. It was almost as if the occupant had simply decided to take a few days vacation, leaving the house in thus state, and nothing more. It just didn't make sense to Elena, for her father had indicated somewhere in his entry that the house had been empty for decades.

Wondering along, Elena noted the messy state of the kitchen before she turned her attention to the stairs as she gingerly ascended up the steps. The entire place did not give her a good vibe, but so far, she had seen nothing that could have given her a clue as to what the house had in connection to her father, and it only spurred Elena to push on in her avid quest to satisfy her curiosity.

And then she stopped.

Atop the stairs close to the banister wall, Elena spied a lone figure leaning against the narrow corridor walls, blending in perfectly against the darkened shadows.

It may be dark, but Elena could tell that it was a man. Almost immediately she realized that she might actually be intruding into someone else's home. How was she going to explain that the reason she had not knocked nor announce her arrival at the door was simply because she had automatically assumed that the house was abandoned?

But then again, was this man the true owner of the house? Should the house have been abandoned, then it would be relatively easy for someone to come in and make the place his home. Perhaps he could tell her more about the house itself.

Looking closer, Elena noticed that something was slightly wrong. The figure was too still, and the house, too quiet. What's wrong?

Elena had somehow managed to inch herself closer to the prone figure and the closer she got, the more convinced she was that this man was not even breathing. She could not see the rise and fall of his chest, and for a very strange reason, her heart could not stop beating faster as she slowly approached the stranger.

With shaky hands, Elena reached out as she gently pressed two of her fingers against the side of his neck and she held her breath as she waited for a pulse.

And at that very moment, a few things happened.

The air around seemed to have suddenly changed, followed by the silent creaking of her surroundings as she caught sight of a tiny crack, spiraling quickly into a huge spider-like fissure along the entire wall. And then eyes the colour of the most beautiful shade of azure met hers, catching Elena entirely off her guard.

In a split second, the stranger was suddenly on top of her, his weight crushing her down against the floorboard, his face now inches away from hers.

There were only two words she could think of that described his face – breathtakingly gorgeous. The hair seemed perfectly mussed, and the skin upon his features was flawlessly smooth. But it was the sheer magnitude of his piercing blue gaze that took absolute control of her attention. It was like a void, sucking her in and there was an eerie beauty behind the way the pupils seem to dilate in response to her own stare, almost as if they were calling out to her, like a silent command.

And then it was all gone as quickly as it had happened as Elena noticed the way his eyes were now changing as angry dark veins slowly began to cloud the smooth skin surrounding his eyes.

A deep growl alerted Elena to the feral beast that was once a gorgeous man, who now had her pinned strongly against the floorboards, and Elena's fascination was quickly turning to fear as she noticed the sharp fangs behind those parted lips. He cocked his head to the side, almost as if he was feeding off her fear and studying her reaction before he slowly lowered his head to her neck.

_NO! _

As if someone had heard the silent rejection within her head, the man who Elena now presumed to be not human, was suddenly pushed somehow by an invisible force off her.

Scrambling quickly onto her feet, Elena could hardly dare to breathe as she ran blindly down the stairs, screaming loudly as the man was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her once again by her two arms as he lunged once again for her neck.

'Get away from me!' Elena screamed this time.

He released her once again, and Elena could see a wave of pain overcoming her crazy captor. It was as if something unexplainable was happening to stop him from attacking her, but Elena had no time to check if she was right. She had to get out of the house, and as far as possible away from him.

Running as fast as she could through the thicket of trees and shrubs, Elena could hardly see where she was going. The forest seemed to be spinning and Elena felt as if she was going to pass out. All of a sudden, her foot slipped over the mossy grounds, and Elena screamed as she found herself spiraling down the slippery forest slopes leading to a steep drop. Instinctively, she reached out, grabbing everything her hands could along the cold forest floor with little success as the trees echoed her screams.

And then strong hands grabbed her roughly by her wrists, pulling her up to meet the blue eyes of the person who was now her savior.

With her feet now on solid ground, Elena couldn't stop trembling.

The forest was cold, but even colder were those azure blue eyes that never felt her gaze.

'Why did you save me?'

He was staring at her, almost as if he was trying to figure her out.

'You don't know?'

His voice was alarming hypnotic, but Elena couldn't help but note the tinge of sarcasm embedded between those words.

'Who are you and why did you try to kill me but then save me?'

Striding cockily over to her, he crouched down, a knee on the ground and his arms straddling either side of her body, his face now inches away from hers. 'My name is Damon, and you released me. So now I am your vampire servant.'

* * *

A/n: Reviews would be appreciated. Pardon any grammatical and spelling error as editing is not my forte.


	2. Chpt 2 Protect Me

Elena awakens a dangerous vampire who has been trapped and sealed in an old house and discovers that she had somehow created a blood contract between them, making him her vampire servant. But even then, Elena has trouble controlling Damon who isn't all too please about being bounded to a human as he has an agenda of his own to fulfill. Damon/Elena  
Alternate Universe.

Story does not follow the sequence of events in TVD and many facts have been altered. In summary, this is an AU setting.

**EDIT:** Initial idea was just based on the above very loosely. I have decided to center the story on Elena and Damon's growing relationship within such a circumstance and I have a plot more or less planned out.

_**Author's note:**_ Thanks guys for the reviews. Some of you really crack me up with your comments, especially shirtless Damon. XDXD. I will definitely have something like that in later chapters. This pairing needs some sexual relief. Also, I'll be having my exams, so I'm afraid I wont be updating for a while. But if you keep the reviews coming, I might just do. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

To say that she believed him would be insane. But to doubt his words, it made even less sense.

A vampire. He said he was a vampire!

Vampires were supposed to be myths, they don't exist. And yet it made so much sense regarding Damon's physical features when he attacked her. Those eyes had turned red, and the dark veins beneath were not natural. Did this mean that he needed blood to survive? Was he going to drink her blood? Then again, Damon had mentioned something about being her vampire servant, what did this all mean?

'Can you stop staring?' Driving with her mind pre-occupied was difficult, but Elena found it even more unnerving now that Damon was seated right next to her, glaring unabashedly at her. Why was he so confident? The situation was awkward, they don't know each other, and yet there he was making her feel all self-conscious and fidgety. Maybe if he weren't so ridiculously good looking, that might have lessened the perplexity of their current circumstances.

'What did you mean back there? You said something about a vampire servant.' Trying her best to act natural, Elena relaxed her muscles as she kept her eyes on the road.

'It means I will answer to you and only you whenever you call. Like you did back there when you thought you were going to fall off the cliff,' Damon's voice was soft, and yet there was a certain velvety edge to it. If he were a cat, he would be purring all over right now.

'I don't recall asking for your help-'

Damon interrupted, 'you didn't, but I sensed it. Partly because of the proximity, and partly because of the contract.'

'And what is this, contract you keep mentioning? How did this even happen?' Elena had turned her attention to Damon. She could not understand how everything so far had happened, and had half expected to wake up right now from this horrible dream.

'You are Elena Gilbert, so your father must be Grayson Gilbert.' Elena could not believe what she was hearing. Damon knew her father? What was going on?

'My father's dead, but how did yo-'

'Let's just say our agenda crossed paths, we met a year ago, he was a lying bastard and now I'm here, bounded to his daughter. Can life be any more amazing?' There was an edge to Damon's voice. Elena knew that he was unhappy with his current predicament, and even more so because it was directly caused by her own father. But what was the purpose behind all these things?

'Anyway, long story short, this thing we have going is the direct result of a witch's spell, although I'm guessing papa had not bothered to explain everything you need to know regarding the contract.' There was a sly smirk across Damon's face as he explained, and Elena took it to mean that there might be something crucial here that Damon wasn't telling.

Damon continued, his gaze now directed outside the window, ' But you shouldn't have much too worry, I can't hurt you after all. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.'

Elena didn't know whether to feel relief that Damon would not be able to hurt her, or be repulsed by his cocky attitude. There was more that she needed to learn about this particular vampire, and she was going to keep her guard up whilst making sure that she was 100% in control. There has to be something written somewhere that could tell her more about the spell. If Elena got lucky, she might even find a way to get rid of him, but such hope was a tad premature.

* * *

Arriving home, the sky was dark, and the winds were blowing, indicating a storm approaching.

Her brother Jeremy wasn't home at the moment as he was on a road trip with a bunch of students, including his girlfriend Vicky. Since their parents' death Jeremy had been really moody and it was really good that he was out and about participating in the road trip. Aunt Jenna on the other hand had also taken the opportunity for a much needed short vacation after dealing with all their teenage woes. Both of them would only be back after the weekend, and Elena was secretly glad that she would not need to deal with them as she had enough on her plate.

Unlocking the door, Elena instructed, 'Alright, come in and don't touch anything.'

Grinning as Damon stepped easily over the frame of the door, he made for the mantelpiece along the side pretending to observe a glass ornament before he deliberately sent it flying onto the ground with a swipe of his hand.

'Oops!' Damon remarked as he looked at the mess the broken glass made, before turning to Elena, 'oh and one more thing, be careful who you invite into your house. You can't rescind your invite to a vampire that easily. So, now that you got me here, shall we move on to the bedroom?'

Damon was beside her in a flash. Elena swallowed as her heartbeat began to pump faster. She was afraid of him, but at the same time, with Damon being so close to her, it brought about a tingling sensation under her skin. Whether it was her nerves, or something else, she didn't know. There was something alluring about Damon, and as she stared transfixed into his lovely blue eyes, a thought suddenly occurred to her, something Damon had mentioned off handedly during the journey. 'Are you trying to compel me?'

Slightly surprised by her reaction, Damon answered, 'Yes, but I guess it doesn't work on you since you're the master. Lucky you. But tell me; Are you really not that affected by me, even in the slightest bit?'

Averting her eyes, Elena could feel herself blushing as she told Damon that she wasn't before retreating up the stairs, firmly telling him not to go up there. She wasn't sure if Damon would obey. His entire attitude rested on the edge of being wildly defiant, although Elena was willing to attribute it to his character. Still, does this mean that she has control over him? Damon had clearly defied her when she told him not to touch anything. Was this all something to do with asserting herself, or was there something to be done if she wanted to bring out the full force of the contract?

As she lay in her bed that night, Elena wondered what Damon was doing. She had invited a vampire into her house, told him not to come up to her bedroom, and then simply just expected him to respect her privacy when he had only proven moments ago that he was completely unable to. She could throw him out, but given the circumstances that Damon was only unable to hurt her, she might just be unleashing something evil into the neighborhood. It was the lesser evil to keep him here than outside where everyone is fair game.

* * *

'Rise and shine sleepy head.'

Turning sleepily within the comfort of her bed, Elena sighed as she opened her eyes to come face to face with Damon.

'Good morning Elena. Had a good rest?' Damon was positively smirking as he watched Elena's mixed expression of shock and horror at his presence as she quickly jumped out of the bed.

'Damon!' she screamed, 'Get out of my bed!'

Lying comfortably against a propped up pillow, Damon took the opportunity to sprawl himself within the sheets as he grabbed her nearby stuffed teddy bear that Elena had been cuddling. Wiggling the teddy's little arms, Damon put on his best animated cuddly bear voice, 'But I mean you no harm.'

'Get out!'

'You're so mean!'

'Now!'

As if on cue, Damon was up and by the door in an instance, his expression unreadable as he glared soundlessly at her. The playful smirk was now gone, replaced by a sinister curl of his lips. And then as quickly as it had happened, it disappeared, and once again Damon brandished his ever cocky smile as he announced, 'Breakfast is ready, be down in 5.' And then he was gone.

Entering the kitchen, her face feeling entirely refreshed after a wash and her body well rested, Elena was surprised to see that a plate consisting of toast, bacon and sausages awaiting her on the table. Walking over, Damon greeted her, as he dished a well-cooked omelette neatly onto her plate.

'Wow, I didn't know you could cook.' Taking a seat, Elena tasted the eggs, nodding satisfactorily as she commented, 'It's quite good.'

Taking the seat beside Elena, Damon rested his head against the palm of his hand as he silently gazed at her.

Trying her best not to be fazzled by the attention, Elena inquired, 'Can vampires eat?'

To answer her question, Damon lifted her toast to his mouth and took a bite. 'You were saying? Of course I can eat, although blood is my main diet. The eating is just for show.'

'Speaking of which, have you…. I mean…. How do I put it… have you 'eaten' anything so far?'

'No. Are you offering?'

'What?! No! It was just a question !'

'That's a pity. You're missing out on blood bonding.'

Intrigued by this new piece of information, Elena decided to probe a little further. And so she asked, 'what does that mean?'

'It means you have a lot to learn. I'm not telling anything unless I get something out from all these. A little blood might just do the trick.' Deliberately, Damon sauntered slowly up to her. He was baiting her with information. As Damon drew closer to Elena, she noticed that he looked a little paler since yesterday. Of course she knew that it must be because he has not yet fed. But that also explained the slightly feral expression overtaking his features.

His face now inches from hers, Elena could see his fangs as the dark angry veins clouded the very skin beneath his eyes. But she stayed still, knowing that Damon wouldn't hurt her. Correction, he could not.

Nuzzling her neck gently, Damon took in her scent as he felt the hunger within him stirring. Had Elena not been protected by the enchantments of the contract, he would have taken her by force and drained her dry. Instead, Damon decided that he would besiege her with his request with some persuasion. 'Just say the word, and I'll tell you everything you want to know.'

Elena knew that she could not say yes. And yet a part of her was almost ready to agree. The contact Damon made between his lips and her skin was like an electrical impulse spreading rapidly throughout her body. Almost sub-consciously she tilted her head to her side, her breaths now escaping in short pants as she resisted the temptation to say yes. As Damon brought his lips up to hers, Elena could almost swear that she wanted this too, as she closed her eyes.

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rang, breaking the magic as Elena quickly regained her senses and hurried towards the door, ignoring Damon as he growled in annoyance at the thwarted attempt.

'Stay hidden' Elena whispered as she answered the door.

Greeting her was the postman, with a small parcel in his hands. Glancing back quickly to check if Damon was hanging around within the view of the door, Elena was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn't. Despite the short amount of time they had spent together, she had grown somewhat accustomed to his lack of respect for her requests. But it was good that he listened. The postman was rather friendly with her aunt Jenna and if it ever got back to her that there was a mystery guy alone with her in the house, she would have some explaining to do.

Signing the papers, Elena handed them back, stopping momentarily to notice that Larry the postman was simply starring at her, his expression glazed, almost as if he were in a trance.

'Hey, you ok?' Elena asked, just as Larry pop the lid of the parcel, revealing a knife as he brandished it clumsily against her shoulder, missing as he did as Elena screamed. Kicking him back with her feet, Elena tried to distance herself in an attempt to slam the door shut, but to little avail as the postman held the door wide open with a hand before he backhanded her across the face.

Losing her balance, Elena fell, landing surprisingly within strong arms as she looked up to face Damon. ' He's been compelled,' Damon explained as he let her down and in lightening quick movement, seized the postman by his throat as he held him against the wall.

'Who sent you?'

Struggling to breathe, the postman's eyes were still deadpan as he refused to answer, his arms wrestling futilely against Damon's strong grip. Elena could see that his face was turning purple, but the initial shock of the attack had left her breathless, and so she did nothing but stare on as Damon took control of the situation.

'Well then you'll just have to do.' And Damon sank his fangs into his throat, drinking quickly to quell the hunger that he had suppressed merely moments ago.

'Stop! You'll kill him!'

As Damon released the body, Elena saw that it was already too late, and instantly, she was angry, 'I told you to stop! Why did you kill him?!'

'A, I'm hungry, and B, he was already compelled by someone, which means he would keep trying to kill you. I just saved your life missy.'

As Damon stepped easily over the body, Elena noticed that he looked much healthier already. His face was no longer pale, but was instead flushed, his eyes were no longer glowing red and his voice itself seemed almost richer, in fact, it was positively pulsating with the sweetness of allure. In short, the blood had just made Damon even more irresistibly appealing. It almost sickens Elena to think that such beauty would have to be sustained on such a horrible diet.

While Elena could not condone the fact that Damon had just killed someone without much guilt, a part of her was grateful for his protection and at the same time worried. But she just didn't know how she could thank him without leading him on to think that he could solve all her future problems by killing them. It was her fault that Larry had died. Damon was once again not within her control, because if she could, she might have stopped him.

'Why is someone trying to kill me?' It was a question that Elena did not understand.

As she sank back down onto her knees to catch a moment to herself, Damon was up and by the door, dragging the body behind him.

'What are you doing?'

'Keeping this as a souvenir. What does it look like? I'm getting rid of the body. Vampire rules: eat, kill, dispose, and repeat.' And then Damon was gone with the body. It was going to be difficult for Elena to get used to Damon super speeding in and out of her life. But at the moment, she was concerned. So many things were happening. Just who was it that sent a compelled postman to try and kill her? Damon was not helping because he refused to give her anymore information without a blood exchange and it was something she rather not do as Damon might be playing a dangerous game here.

With Damon currently out of the house, Elena decided that this would be a good time to start snooping back in her father's journals. She needed to uncover more secrets that he was not telling. And more importantly, she needed to find out more about the blood contract.

* * *

A/n: Reviews would be appreciated. Pardon any grammatical and spelling error as editing is not my forte.


	3. Chpt 3 Desire Me

Elena awakens a dangerous vampire who has been trapped and sealed in an old house and discovers that she had somehow created a blood contract between them, making him her vampire servant. But even then, Elena has trouble controlling Damon who isn't all too please about being bounded to a human as he has an agenda of his own to fulfill. Damon/Elena  
Alternate Universe.

Story does not follow the sequence of events in TVD and many facts have been altered. In summary, this is an AU setting.

**EDIT:** Initial idea was just based on the above very loosely. I have decided to center the story on Elena and Damon's growing relationship within such a circumstance and I have a plot more or less planned out.

_**Author's note:**_ I'm so sorry this took forever. My exams are over, I celebrated my birthday, I had so many after-exam activities to attend. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. It's good to know that there are people out there who like the story. I must admit, reading them really made me want to write more. So do keep the reviews coming! :D 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

_Writing in her diary was a habit that Elena had picked up from her father, and she usually did so in the cool of the evening by her porch as she soaked up the last rays of sunlight. And then there was a slight rustle by her front yard and Elena shifted her gaze over, her heart racing as the recent attack against her seemed to flash quickly across the back of her mind._

_There was no one around, and yet the atmosphere was simply too quiet to ignore. Closing her diary, Elena made the house, glancing quickly over her shoulder to see no one before she shut the door as the unsettling feeling continued to prickle beneath her skin. _

'_Jeremy? Aunt Jenna?' There seemed to be a presence within her house, and Elena had to call; they might have entered the house via the back door with the key._

_Silence echoed throughout the house and as Elena wondered if it was just her imagination as she was being over paranoid. _

'_Damon?'_

'_Yes?' The reply shocked Elena, as she spun around, her hands clutching her chest, to face Damon, who had somehow miraculously appeared out of nowhere and was now standing in front of her, his head cocked to the side with a small smile across his handsome face._

_Pushing Damon with both her hands, Elena was angry that he had tried to frighten her, and also partly angry with herself for not knowing any better that someone like him would have enjoyed taking advantage of such a situation. 'Don't do that!'_

_Damon was hardly fazed by her action and he held on to both her hands, bringing them close upon his chest as he looked deeply into her eyes, never once breaking contact. Elena was surprised by the sudden gesture, but she held on, unsure as to why she did so as her eyes wondered over his lips, before they glided down his neck and towards the exposed flesh that lay bare against the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing. A thought in her head questioned why Damon was undressed, and Elena could not stop herself from blushing as her mind worked the imaginative aspects of that answer._

_And then not knowing why, she found herself leaning closer. _

_It was just not like her to want to kiss someone she barely knew, but right now, there was a need that was washing over her senses, and it was a desire to kiss those soft lips. Bringing her hands up to caress his face, the intensity of his bright blue eyes only seemed to invoke her nerves and Elena closed her eyes as soft lips gently brushed itself against hers before she opened them to the lulling sweetness of his pink lips. It was like an explosion of senses as she fell deep within the rain of kisses that he bestowed upon her, and Elena felt the passion fueling as she ran a hand through his soft hair, enjoying the pleasure as she wrapped her other hand beneath the opened shirt._

_Damon was hardly gentle as he grabbed her roughly by her waist and shoved her hard against the wall. Trailing the kisses lower, he rested his lips against her neck and a warning bell rang in Elena's head as she felt his fangs sinking deep into her skin._

Jolting awake, Elena was up and in cold sweat. Looking around, she realized that she had somehow fallen asleep on the old basement couch whilst looking through her father's belongings. There was a jarring numbness that left her shaking in the aftermath of the dream, and Elena could only wonder if this was the result of an innate desire, or just a fleeting nightmare that meant absolutely nothing.

'Bad dream?'

Turning her head, Elena noticed Damon, leaning comfortably against the doorway as he smiled that wily snide smile of his. With his arms folded, there was something complacent about his attitude and for a moment Elena wondered how long he had been standing there. His piercing eyes seemed to bore right through her and she was getting a little flustered with the attention. It didn't seem to make matters any better when only just a few seconds ago she was having this really weird dream about herself and Damon. She could not allow herself to be affected by him, as who knew what the arrogant vampire might think or do with such embarrassing knowledge.

Gathering her stuff off the floor, Elena avoided his eyes and question as she squeezed past him through the doorway, her body suddenly conscious of their physical proximity. As if he had sensed it too, Damon grabbed her by her arms, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he changed the subject, 'Oh and by the way, I picked up a little something on the way back, so I would really appreciated it if you could stay out of the living room.'

Elena wasn't really in the mood to play his games, and the quickest way to answer was simply to find out. Heading quickly past the kitchen, she could see a lone figure sitting on the couch. With the sunlight streaming it, it shone brightly against the girl's blonde hair and Elena gasped as realization struck her.

'Caroline? What are you doing here?'

Caroline turned, her eyes completely glazed and her voice hallow as she spoke, 'Elena! I didn't know you were home.'

Caroline was one of Elena's good friends at school. While they were not the closest, she was nevertheless still a friend, and her association with Damon made her very worried for her safety. Only, Caroline did not seem to be behaving like herself. Usually she would ramble on and on with little complains about the lack of fashion boutiques within their little town, or how the school food sucked and basically revolved most of the events around herself. But today she was different. She was just a little too quiet; it was almost as if she were under a spell.

A clearer look confirmed Elena's suspicion as she noticed a pair of fang marks around her shoulder.

'She's cute isn't she? Found her in the parking lot just as I was dumping the body. Normally I would eradicate all traces of evidence regarding my existence, but then again, you never know when your next meal might be. So I thought I'll just snatch and bag, fast food style.' Damon was by Caroline's side now, and Elena was sure that Damon must have compelled her, for she showed little surprise at his vampire speed. It sickened Elena to know that Damon was treating her friend like a walking blood bank right in front of her very eyes.

'What the hell Damon! Caroline is my friend! You can't just treat her like a walking snack, it's wrong! You're sick!' Pushing herself between them, Elena placed a protective hand over Caroline as she stared angrily at Damon. He had gone too far treating her friend like this and she was not going to allow it.

'I'm sick? Elena, sweetie, you do realize that you are talking to a vampire? We feed on humans. It's our nature.' Damon's reply was cool as he eyed Elena's expression. He doesn't really understand why Elena would be so protective over someone as vacant and empty headed as Caroline. But this was precisely why he was feeling a little drawn to her.

'So it's your nature to kill and hurt the weak? But tell me, were you not once human too?' Elena realized that she may have just hit a nerve as she noted a tiny shift in the light against Damon's perfect features. Moving on her instincts, Elena continued, ' And even as a vampire, you must have a choice, just like us. You can choose to kill, or to spare even a life. Nature doesn't make you. You make the choice-'

And instantly Elena found herself pinned against the wall. Despite the pain, Elena felt victorious. She had struck a chord because somewhere along that line, she had been right in order for such a reaction to take place. Unfortunately, it did not last long as it was promptly replaced by fear. Damon was no longer playing along. The dark veins beneath his eyes seemed to emphasize the eerie glow of his crimson red pupils as they bore intently into her own two eyes. His feral transformation was even more menacing with his fangs extended into a savage growl as he snarled, 'What do you know about choices, or even human nature? Nothing! What do you know about this world? Nothing! You know nothing about me or anything! As I am indefinitely way older than you think, I happen to know a lot more than you, so don't pretend to know everything!'

Elena was speechless. There was a lot to Damon that she had yet to learn, and in a way, what she had said might have been unfair. But even so, Elena could not stand down and allow him to hurt Caroline. Damon's hand was in a vice-like grip over her shoulder and for a moment she was afraid that he might hurt her. But he could not. Right?

'I am not afraid of you Damon. Now back off!' Elena had both hands over Damon's forearm, a feeble attempt to try and push him away, though it was physically impossible.

'Really? Well you should be.'

Elena could not believe it. She had hoped that a firm and concise meaning behind her words would more or less suffice as the missing link to invoking the mysterious spell that would somewhat force Damon to acquiesce with her order. So far, it was a complete failure. And it would appear that Damon knew precisely why for he was smirking.

'Damon, let me go. Now!'

And then right at that moment, there was a sharp crack as something small came flying through the window pane, striking Damon between his shoulder blade.

Releasing Elena, Damon proceeded to remove the dart, as the reality of the situation hit him .

'Oh, shit.'

Slumping forward as his knees gave way, Damon was on the floor in an instance. Elena panicked. What was going on? Picking up the dart to examine, Elena jumped as a voice greeted her.

'Vervain. It's poison to vampires, it'll knock him out, and leave him weak for a few hours.'

Looking up, Elena could see a man, probably in his mid thirties, standing by her front door holding a strange contraption which she guessed might have been used to launch the dart.

'What?'

'I'm Alaric Saltzman. And I know you are Elena Gilbert. '

'What's going on?'

'Damon was causing you some trouble, so I took care of it.'

Elena could not resist asking, ' You know about Damon?'

Frowning as Alaric placed his weapon over a shoulder, he answered, 'Yes.'

Moving nearing with her arms folded, Elena continued, ' Has this something to do with my dad?'

'Did he not tell you everything?' Seeing Elena shaking her head, Alaric shrugged his shoulders as he placed his weapon carefully by the table. Walking over to the vampire on the ground, he gave Damon a hard kick between the ribs, inwardly pleased at the weak groan the action incited before he looked over at Elena.

'Sorry, I'd always wanted to do that to the bastard. Anyway, long story short, I have to applaud your dad for being brave and yet stupid enough to engage a Salvatore vampire into a human binding contract.'

Sub-consciously tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Elena has found herself taking a seat beside Alaric on the sofa. 'Salvatore?'

'They have a very long history dating all the way back to Italy and have been known to be savage and downright brutal. But they do have amazing tenacity in terms of loyalty, that is if you can obtain it. I only have records of two such vampires, and that would be the Salvatore brothers – Damon and Stefan Salvatore.'

Elena was surprised that Damon had a brother. He had never really mentioned him. There was so many things that Damon was not telling. She had so many questions to ask, but at the moment, her concern returned to Caroline, who was still standing by the table, her face completely blank

Alaric had then offered to send Caroline safely back home after waking her from her trance with a cup of vervain tea. Alaric had also given Elena a few vervain darts for her own use should Damon ever 'misbehave'.

With the current events that had just happened, Elena had found herself thinking about Damon had just said. There was an underlying tone at the way Damon had lashed out at her and she had felt it – hurt, disappointment and perhaps, even a hint of resentment. Had she been too quick to judge?

As she sat herself beside Damon's prone figure across the floor, she lifted her hand, hesitating for a moment, before stroked it gently against his soft dark hair. For a moment, she thought she saw the vampire flinch at her touch. But if Damon did, he showed no sign.

It was a strange moment. Alaric had just informed her of Damon's violent past. She knew what he was perfectly capable of. And yet, she wasn't feeling frightened.

And she wasn't sure why.


	4. Chpt 4 Trust Me

Elena awakens a dangerous vampire who has been trapped and sealed in an old house and discovers that she had somehow created a blood contract between them, making him her vampire servant. But even then, Elena has trouble controlling Damon who isn't all too please about being bounded to a human as he has an agenda of his own to fulfill. Damon/Elena  
Alternate Universe.

Story does not follow the sequence of events in TVD and many facts have been altered. In summary, this is an AU setting.

**EDIT:** Initial idea was just based on the above very loosely. I have decided to center the story on Elena and Damon's growing relationship within such a circumstance and I have a plot more or less planned out.

_**Author's note:**_ Once again, I cannot stress how sorry I am for delaying the chapter. I've been travelling, and Japan is constantly on my mind. Best country ever to visit I swear. In other news, I am super grateful to all your reviewers! Every time I see a review it just makes me feel so motivated to continue, so please keep them coming! Once again reminder, this fic is **AU**. It hardly follows the premises of the original story although their occasional facts will be continuously borrowed every now and then. Thank you so much once again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

Elena had to sit.

Alaric had been a great source of information, but even so, the knowledge she was thrown was completely overbearing.

Much earlier that day Damon had been subdued with Alaric's vervain and tossed rather unceremoniously into a room where he currently lay unconscious. Alaric had assured her that he would recover soon enough, though his mood might not be very uplifted when he does.

Of course the conversation then shifted to Damon's elusive past. Alaric wasn't very sure how old he was, but he had information pertaining to the violent history he had once shared with his brother, Stefan Salvatore. They had been created by vampire Originals, a term given solely to vampires who had superseded the age of time from the very beginning.

'The Originals rarely create vampire newborns, but when they do, they bestow certain unique 'gifts' upon their new underlings that would prevent their betrayal. Something that is prevalent till this very day.' Alaric droned on, sounding most impressively like that of a history teacher.

' Which is ?' Elena asked, her voice curious.

'It took a lot of research; And you're gona like this one. Your vampire servant cannot lie,' Alaric announced, triumphantly. Elena guessed he was gloating inwardly as well. Alaric continued, ' He can't tell an outward lie, but he can still manipulate his surroundings, people, emotions and use them to distort the truth.'

'So he's extremely manipulative, but loyal, dangerous, and yet he can't lie? Are you serious? That sounds like a major irony.' Elena replied, counting the facts off her fingers. ' As if I don't have enough issues with the contract, what about his brother –'

Alaric cuts her off, 'If you want to control Damon, you will need his blood. Vampire blood makes you stronger but Damon's blood will allow you to share a connection with him which will enhance the blood contract. But it will also bind you to him, allowing him more access to your emotions, you may get charmed easily, and god forbid, he may try to gather your consent to drink your blood, which you must not allow, under any circumstances.'

'Why is that?' Elena was sick of always asking the questions, but it seemed to be the only thing she would be doing for a long while.

'He will grow stronger with every drop, to the point where even the contract can no longer protect you. Just promise me that you will never allow him.' Alaric was extremely serious. Elena understood he was trying to help, but his expression was scaring her.

'Wait, then how do I get rid of him?'

'You don't. Blood contracts never end well. Either the vampire walks away stronger than before after draining their master or vice versa. Look, this is a witch's spell so it was used very commonly in the past. It was how both witches and vampires gained more power by sharing a blood bond that goes back and forth, until …. – '

'One betrays the other,' Elena finished.

The room was aptly silent now as both of them were lost deep within their own thoughts.

*break*

*break*

Damon was hardly surprised to find himself locked up inside a room when he awoke. He could feel the vervain coursing through his veins and his body felt weak as he tried to stand. Looking down, Damon noted the reinforced ropes that bounded his wrists and legs, sniffing in displeasure as a slight tug at them induced a familiar pain. The ropes too had been soaked in vervain, how very clever he thought.

Just at that moment, the door opened and Elena entered. Her expression was unreadable, though Damon guessed she was still very nervous at being in such a close proximity to him. As he caught her scent, it sent a tiny shiver down his back for the lull of her blood rushing beneath her skin was difficult to resist. Despite the fact that he had fed not too long ago, the injuries he had somehow sustained had significantly weakened him. Grimacing at the pain again as he tried to break the bonds, his breaths were short as these actions were sapping most of his remaining energy.

Elena watched as the vampire returned her stare with an intensity that seemed to illuminate his brilliant blue eyes. Alaric had assured her that the vervain would keep Damon docile though hardly anymore behaved. Elena doesn't like this at all. Yes Damon was dangerous, and his previous actions had seemed intent on hurting her, but he wasn't some animal to be drugged and tied up, after all, she had been able to live with him perfectly well for the past two days, not forgetting he even saved her life. Perhaps there was something redeemable inside.

Damon on the other hand, found the situation to be rather amusing. Feigning ignorance to his current predicament, he cocked his head to the side and frowned slightly while locking Elena within his gaze, 'What the hell is this?'

'Insurance.'

'For?'

'Your good behaviour.' Nodding, Damon sensed that Elena may not be as weak and stupid as she had been just a few days back. He could pretty much attribute it to Alaric's sudden appearance. Just thinking about the rogue vampire hunter made his blood seethe. His ribs still hurt, most likely broken, but it was nothing his body couldn't heal in minutes. That is until the vervain in his system flushes out. For now, Damon contents himself on the past history that they both share, something Alaric would not forget in a long time. That was a story for next time.

'But I am being very good now. Don't you think you are being a little extreme?' Damon hated to beg. He would rather die than subject himself to such humiliation, and it was irksome that he found himself behaving like that. Damn the human girl and all the trouble she has caused thus far he cursed.

Elena found Damon's behaviour to be rather sneaky. The way he looked at her, beckoning her to release him in that soft seductive voice, all the while balancing the tone to have a subtle hint of submission was just pure manipulation. Elena wasn't stupid. But this was something which she could definitely use to turn the tables to get some useful information. Alaric may have given her some valuable facts, but this was the perfect opportunity to test her hunches.

'Nope, you deserve what you get for trying to kill me.' Elena folded her arms, walking closer to where the vampire sat upon the floor. Damon scoffed at her reply, 'You forget the contract. Plus it was just more fun to scare the shit out of you. And I would have if I hadn't been so boorishly interrupted by a very rude hunter.' There was a swagger to the tone in Damon's voice. The vampire was trying almost too hard to charm her. Elena was sure of it.

'How do you know Alaric Saltzman?' Elena had seated herself close to Damon. She wanted to look at him as he spoke, just so she could tell for herself if he was telling the truth.

'It's a long story.'

'I'm waiting.'

Elena was persistent. Damon found that rather endearing. It has been a while since he had this much contact with a human being, so much so he often forgets the very qualities that defines them. Did he miss them somehow in the many centuries he had spent wondering the earth? Human emotions were easily lost on him for nothing ceases to amaze him anymore as he aged timelessly. But with Elena it was different. Maybe he was regaining something that he thought he had once lost.

'He's a vampire hunter, isn't it obvious how we are related? ' Damon replied her question with the usual smirk hanging over his handsome features.

'Is that all?' Somehow Elena had figured it out. The tone Damon had taken when Alaric had been mentioned; the way his eyes darkened could not hide the obvious fact that there was something more to the answer. Damon wouldn't, no, couldn't lie. Elena knew that the fact had to be true; it only explained why Damon was so secretive and uncooperative to the questions he did not want to answer.

Now all she needed to do was to push the right buttons and wait for an answer. 'I know you're not telling me everything.'

'Well if you're so smart why don't you tell me?' Damon snapped, pushing his arms forward as he ignored the stinging pain across his wrists.

'Ok. I think you killed someone close to Alaric to settle some hunter-vampire vendetta, and he went after you, and then he met my dad and they both came up with a plan which ended up in a blood contract between you and me. Is that why you hate Alaric?' It was a wild stab. But it should be enough.

Damon exploded with rage as his eyes changed into a seething sea of red. With bared fangs, Damon was positively barking, 'Did Alaric say that? Did he tell you that he killed my brother? It was only a matter of time before I evened the score. I have done nothing wrong to balance that and I sure as hell will not be sorry for what I did.'

'He killed.. your brother? 'Elena could only guess that Damon was referring to Stefan Salvatore. Alaric had only mentioned him in passing, but nonetheless, Elena knew that it was only natural for one to fight for family. It was the same protective feeling she had for her younger brother Jeremy and she was beginning to see a very different light to Damon Salvatore. Perhaps they weren't so different after all. Inching closer to Damon, Elena had to ask, 'Can you tell me how you became a vampire?'

As the veins beneath his eyes slowly faded, so did his anger. The question had taken him aback and it had been too long since he had thought of his past. They were mere memories of a time he had long since left behind, and it was not something he could talk about so freely. For the first time he broke the contact, turning his face away from Elena's questioning glare as he answered, 'There's nothing to tell.'

_We'll see about that _, thought Elena.

Throwing caution to the wind, she knelt down by the vampire's side, placing a hand over his as she used her other free hand to command Damon's attention to her face. The intensity was electrifying, but Elena held her ground as she chose her words carefully, 'Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you drink my blood.'

Damon was surprised, but he hid his expression well, choosing to feign nonchalance as he ran the idea mentally. Of course he was tempted, but Damon was also cautious. Had Alaric not shown up he would have jumped at the chance, but with the way things were, you could never be too sure.

'Right… And you wouldn't happen to have ingested vervain. Or am I wrong?' Damon questioned.

The vampire was right. Just earlier she had taken some vervain in her drink and Alaric had given her enough vervain to last for weeks.

Cheeks flaring, Elena wasn't about to give up for she had another idea.

'Then give me your blood, and I promise you mine, without the vervain.'

Chuckling, Damon cocked his head to the side as he answered, his voice low, ' Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'

Looking at Damon straight into his eyes, Elena knew she had to do this. 'Trust me, this time. '

Elena had never been this bold. Trust wasn't something she tackled often, and it was certainly not something she frequently asked for, but it just felt like the right thing to say. The idea of trust was mentally balking for Damon, but he held his tongue at a witty remark that tried to snake its way into his words. He couldn't believe he was seriously considering her offer. There was nothing to hold Elena true to her words, so why was this decision so difficult?

_Fuck, she better not be a witch_

Leaning over, Damon captured Elena's lips over his as he watched her tensed at his sudden action.

He could hear the soft gasp that escaped from her throat, but pushed on as he felt no resistance to his intrusion. Elena returned the passion with a fury that rivaled his. She could feel herself slipping, almost as if she had forgotten everything else except the present. It felt completely new. Elena could taste the power and raw passion that fueled the kisses as Damon pushed his tongue further, exploring, teasing, sucking, and nibbling. She could not deny the attraction that she felt for the vampire, but it was invigorating to know that the feeling's mutual.

Elena moved as if she were in a trance. Her hands deftly removed the bonds that held his wrists and legs and Elena watched in awe as the singed flesh beneath the ropes regenerated like magic and the skin upon his wrist were once again smooth.

With a hiss, Damon was up on his feet and like a whirlwind, Elena found herself pinned against the wall, gasping as the sheer momentum of the force shook her. She shivered involuntarily as the vampire closed the distance between them. The feeling was all too familiar and it was sending the chills down her spine with Damon breathing down her neck.

'Can I trust you?'

Breathing heavily, Elena nodded.

'Don't make me regret this.' And with that, Damon's sharp fangs pierced the skin of his own wrist. Licking quickly at the blood, Damon leaned forward, mashing his lips against Elena's, allowing her to taste the blood that was all over his tongue.

The coppery liquid tasted salty and thick as it slid down her throat. It propelled a frenzic feeling and seizing Damon by the hair, she pulled him closer, her tongue now wildly exploring every inch of his mouth. Elena could feel her heartbeat quickening almost in perfect rhythm to the intensity of the kiss. Parting her lips for air, she nipped down against the vampire's lips, victorious as the delicious coppery liquid once again invaded her senses. It was like a drug, the more she drank, the lighter she felt.

Damon's hand slipped its way up to her neck, grabbing her forcefully as he push Elena, breaking the kiss.

Her mouth still fresh with the taste of blood, Elena's eyes widened in shock at what she had just done. Damon on the other hand was looking weak as he forced her back, a soft growl escaping from his throat as he returned her gaze with a furious glare. 'You bit me!' he growled.

Elena meant to apologize, it just wasn't like her to behave so irrationally, but somehow, she didn't feel like doing so. The room suddenly seemed awfully bright and there was spinning yellow light buzzing around the top of her head. Moving forward in an effort to touch it, her arms felt weightless as the orb of light drifted further before it disappeared, enveloping her in total darkness.

Catching Elena deftly by the waist, both human and vampire fell onto the floor, Damon shielding the human from the impact with his body. Groaning aloud, Damon cursed Alaric once again for his interference. He hated vervain and he promised himself when he has fed, he would destroy every last one in mystic fall before he too drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

a/n: Possible flashback next chapter. Read and Review!


	5. Chpt 5 FlashBack

_**Author's note:**_ Really sorry for the slow updates. I've been travelling again and it takes up so much time that I did not manage to update this before the tvd mid season 2 break. But I must stress that reading all your lovely reviews did fuel my desire to keep on writing this fic. I thank you guys so so much. Really.

**Important note:** Once again reminder, this fic is **AU**. Also, I have included a flashback! As this is **AU**, Katherine is not exactly who we see in the original television series as I had decided to mix it up with something from the books.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_He remembered grazing his victim's soft skin with his fangs, listening, before he struck with potent accuracy over the major artery. Every gulp then was heavily synchronized with her heartbeat, almost like a perfect rhythm. It created a desire, a craving for more and when the human was drained Damon had felt unsatisfied. _

_Looking up, he could see his younger brother a little further on the right, his head buried deep into a young woman's neck. The faint sounds of a beating heart alerted his now sensitive ears as it revived this new craving. Without thinking twice, Damon attacked and sank his fangs into the woman's wrists, ignoring Stefan's warning snarl._

_Almost instantly they were suddenly rolling over each other on the ground, growling and snarling, barely recognizing that they were both brothers. The instinct to kill was strong, overpowering any inhibiting human traits they may retain as it spurred on a mindless hunger for blood and violence. It also alerted both vampires to the newly acquired powers they now hold as they zipped across the surface with superhuman speed and strength, testing out these abilities, learning and observing all at the same time as their actions mimicked each other in perfect synchrony. _

_And in the midst of the sparring, an alluring scent captured both Salvatores and they stopped, their eyes eagerly searched their surroundings and before they even saw her, they both knew who it was._

'_Katherine.' _

_Her blonde hair was beautiful, cascading down her shoulders and the paleness of her skin glowed in the moonlight. Katherine had mystic blue eyes, which came across as cold and condescending as it matched the upturn curl of her lips for she smiled, satisfied with herself and the new vampires in which she herself had only just created._

_Without a word, Katherine suddenly had Damon by the throat as she pushed him strongly against the cold ground. Grunting at the sudden shock and pain, Damon snarled in retaliation as his maker's face was now anything but angelic as she harshly reprimanded, ' Hunger does not give you the right to steal,' And then leaning in closer, ' There is plenty more where that came from, and I will teach you how.' _

_Reaching out with her hand, Damon took it, flinching slightly at the softness of her touch as her slender fingers gently clasped itself around his, drawing him deeper into her presence and eyes as he followed her into the darkness…_

_

* * *

_

'_Damon, are you alright?'_

_Looking up at his brother, it took almost all of Damon's strength to answer with a slight nod. _

'_How many days has Katherine not allowed you to feed? 5?'_

'_10.'_

_The younger Salvatore was worried. Damon had always been wild, defiant. His disobedience to Katherine over the years was directly stemmed to his character and he enjoyed testing his maker's patience despite the consequences. _

'_Why do you keep doing this? Katherine's our maker, we will always be bonded to her.' Stefan reasoned. 'Doing this will only get you killed!'_

'_Maybe he's right.' Katherine was suddenly in front of both vampires, her blonde hair all perfectly curled, a cruel smile hanging off her lips._

'_Go.' She commanded, as Stefan obediently backed down._

_Kneeling forward, Katherine gently and lovingly trailed her fingers down the contours of Damon's pale cheeks and she looked almost woeful, for a moment at how weak and starved her vampire child was. ' Silly thing,' She chided, ' You know I would never kill you. I was just so angry when you failed my request that, I guess my anger got the best of me.' _

_Fondling his hair, Katherine was smiling this time. 'Have you learnt your lesson?'_

_Katherine locked her gaze into Damon's. There was something unique about this vampire she had created; Damon was simply unlike any other. The skillsshe had taught had been learnt well, and Katherine had relished how quickly he had embraced the beast within, turning himself into the most lethal and perfect killer. It was like starring in the mirror, he took after her so much._

_Yes she had an immense preference for Stefan as she had found his brooding nature rather exquisite, but Damon had been equally exciting, simply because he was difficult. No rules could bind him; just the same as rules no longer apply to her. Such a similarity enraged her, but at the same time, the challenge to rein him was oh so alluring._

_Perhaps this time, things would be different._

_Tearing away at the collar of her dress, Katherine leaned closer, directing Damon's lips to the exposed skin that was her neck. 'Now drink from me. Consider it my gift to you.' _

_Katherine could see the crimson dark eyes wondering over her neck and sighed in mixed pleasure as Damon sank his fangs deep into her skin. As he drank, he could feel her hands wondering over his exposed chest and he growled involuntarily at the pleasure it brought as Katherine began to grind herself smoothly against his entire body, giggling as she did as she began to whisper something softly into his ears …_

_

* * *

_

**Present day**

'Damon! What are you doing?' Elena exclaimed, her arms folded across her chest as she glared knowingly at Damon blatantly draining the pizza delivery man.

She was not in the mood to be amused by his antics, and was already wary when he had suggested a pizza delivery for both of them.

'Stop hurting him and let him go, you sick person.'

'As you wish,' Damon replied, licking the blood from his lips as he glared accusingly at his master, ' Only I don't recall you calling yourself sick for drinking my blood, hypocritical much?'

Only slightly discomforted by his forthrightness, Elena maintained her ground, ' No more games now. As of today, you will not hurt anyone, nor drain any human one of their blood.' She had her arms folded across and chest and her face was stern though the slight quiver of her lips indicated her fear.

Damon liked that.

He knew she was still afraid, and yet she seemed to be trying to embrace this new found power which she believes she held over him. Her constant struggle was exceptionally invigorating for Damon, who has long since forgotten those human emotions, and he found great pleasure in teasing her, just to watch her expressions and frustrations.

Smirking in response to Elena's request, Damon turned his attention back to the bleeding delivery man.

'Forget everything you just saw. Go back and tell your boss he sucks. That'll be all'

'Damon!'

'What? I'm doing us a favor!' Damon replied, his hands still upon the delivery man's shoulder.

'Well first, you can't leave him bleeding like that.' Elena gestured toward the gaping wound on the man's neck. It looked absolutely disgusting and she was sure he would die if it was left untreated. ' Do something!'

Rolling his eyes, Damon relented. 'Women are just so hard to please these days.'

A quick bite to his wrist, Damon fed the man some of his blood as Elena watched on intently and gasped involuntarily as the skin around the wound quickly closed up, disappearing into nothing, almost as if it had never existed.

Shivering, the man looked dazed as he placed a hand to his neck and studied his surroundings. 'Wha- where am I ?'

'I gave you some blood. Now just forget everything, go home and lock yourself in for at least 2 days straight. Now get lost.'

As the man fumbled out, Damon settled himself comfortable on the sofa, pretending to ignore Elena's stares. Reaching for the remote, he clicked on the television just as Elena joined him on the adjourning seat. 'What was all that just now?'

Flicking through the channels disinterestedly, Damon replied, his voice bored, 'Vampire compulsion, he will do exactly as I tell him to.'

'And the 2 days are for…?'

'For the vampire blood to leave his system.'

'And why is that?'

Tearing his eyes away from the television, Damon turned to Elena. 'I'm not your answering tree. Ask Rick, he's a goody vampire slayer. '

'Why not? I thought we were…. You know, friends?'

This was interesting news to Damon. 'We are? Let me get this straight, I tried to kill you, and your friend, and we are friends? Really?'

Just for this moment, Elena thought that she felt a tiny sparkle of confusion glazing over his usually cocky expression.

'Ok, so we're not exactly friends, but you can trust me. ' Gently, Elena reached over, placing her hands over his. Her eyes met his and Elena could see that Damon was thinking for his brows were furrowed. Silence was now between them and yet Elena could feel herself sinking closer to Damon. For the first time he looked almost human, unsure and vulnerable to the choices he now faced, and for that Elena felt compassion.

Damon was unusually quiet and it seemed as if his mind was somewhere else before he answered, 'I trusted someone once. It didn't end well for me, and since then, the only person I can count on, is me.' Elena could hear the bitterness in his voice and she continued, ' But it's different now, I mean it when I say you can trust me.'

'Well that's what they always say,' retorted Damon and the subject was immediately dropped. ' I'm so bored, I need to get out of here, pronto.'

Moving to get his jacket, Elena was surprisingly a step ahead as she grabbed it quickly from the kitchen chair. Stunned momentarily by this sudden ability, she looked at Damon, who simply waved it off, 'One of the perks of vampire blood, fascinating isn't it? Now hand it over.'

'No.' Elena was smiling now, enjoying this moment a little more than she thought she would. 'I have a better idea, come with me.' Throwing the jacket over, she grabbed her car keys off the table and beckoned Damon to follow her out the door.

'Oooh an excursion, are we going somewhere to get wasted, please say yes,' Damon replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

Rolling her eyes at his impish reply, she said, 'I know a place to have some fun, and no, no one's getting wasted, now get in'

Dragging his feet, Damon pulled his sun shades on as he got into the car saying, 'Buzz-kill'

'Hey I'm actually granting you a little freedom, and this is how you repay me?' Starting the engine, Elena maneuvered the car out of the drive way as Damon reasoned, 'You do realize that I'm only here because of you.'

Keeping one eye on the road, Elena asked, 'What do you mean?' But Damon was saying nothing as he pretended once again to be more interested in the view outside the window. Thinking back, Elena's mind began reeling and then the realization hit her. Damon was only in the car with her because of what she said. In other words, he was indirectly obeying her instructions. The effects of having this vampire blood in her system really did seem to be working very well, and Elena made a mental note to quiz Alaric a little more about her future options. For now, control was something she was finally getting, and it did not hurt that Damon was behaving himself quietly next to her.

This was something she really could get used it.

* * *

A/n: thanks for reading! Pardon any spelling or grammatical errors and don't forget to review! Thank you once again


	6. Chpt 6 Control Me

_**Author's note:**_ To all those who reviewed, wow you guys are just awesome! I loved all the reviews, and yes, you get a new chapter this quickly because lots of reviews = high motivation to update. I have finally settled down into a normal mundane routine of a work-life balance and while I miss my travelling days, I guess you have to settle down, sooner or later. Anyhoo, please keep the reviews coming. I love reading all your lovely comments. I am actually thinking of starting another tvd fic but I'm such a terrible updater, it'll be donkey years long before I can ever complete anything.

Also, i edited all my chapters to include chapter titles, i thought it would be neater this way.

**Important note:** Once again reminder, this fic is **AU**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

'This is supposed to be fun? An amusement park? Do I look like a 6 year old?'

Walking along the grounds, Damon's remark could hardly dampen Elena's spirit, 'Come on, it'll be fun. Stop being such an old grump.'

'Well technically, I am over 3 centuries old, so I AM an old grump,' Damon snarkily replied. 'But then again, there's just so much fresh meat here, who knows, I might just get lucky.'

'Right. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you will NOT hurt anyone here in the park. Not even a scratch.' Elena could see the defiance in Damon's steel blue eyes as he stared ever so intensely into hers, but she stood her ground and was relieved when he made no motion to retort but instead mockingly bowed to her saying,' As you wish, _master_.'

Damn that vampire, Elena thought. He knew what buttons to push to make her feel uncomfortable.

'Elena! Hey! Fancy seeing you here!'

Turning around, Elena was genuinely surprised to see her old friend, Matt Donovan.

'Hey!' Hugging Matt, Elena felt so safe within those strong arms. They had dated a few years back, but then things just didn't work out and while it had been painful, at least they had settled their differences and were back to being best friends. He was someone she would always trust and that was never going to change.

'So, listen, I know things have been a little rough between you and my sister but have you seen Vicki around?'

Shaking her head, Elena replied, 'No, I haven't, but I'll keep an eye out for her.' It broke her heart to see Matt worried sick for his little sister, and perhaps that was why Elena had never really got along with Vicki. Vicki took after much of her mother, always running away, and never being able to focus on anything except her self-interests. In simple terms, Vicki Donovan had a lot of issues, something Elena wanted no part of for neither herself nor her younger brother.

Noting Damon standing behind Elena, Matt attempted to be friendly, 'Oh I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm – '

'Matt Donovan. High school jock, ex-boyfriend, crazy sister. I think I know you well enough,' Damon cuts in.

Slightly offended, Matt eyed the new-comer suspiciously, 'I'm sorry, have we met before somewhere, or are you just trying to be a world-class jerk bag?'

Chortling at the miserable attempt, Damon strode forward, a dangerous moment for Matt Elena thought as she quickly sandwiched herself between both men, 'Wow, is that the best come-back? What are they teaching in school these days, you know, I can rip – '

'Damon!' Elena interrupts, giving the vampire a warning look before turning back to Matt, ' Matt I'm sorry, he can be a bit of a jerk at times. His name is Damon Salvatore, he's –' Before Elena could finish, Damon had gone one step ahead. 'Sleeping in her house and sometimes on her bed when I'm well behaved.'

Confusion was glazed over Matt's expression, but it was also mixed with a hint of jealousy as he quickly questions, 'Wait, you're both living together?'

Seeing that jealous spark, Damon was more than happy to strike that weak spot. Placing his arms deliberately over Elena's tensed shoulders, Damon pulled her close towards his chest as he reveled in the awkward silence. 'Yes we are.. OW!' Damon quickly reeled back for Elena had positioned a well aimed kick to his feet with her heels.

'No we're not! I mean yes we're in the same house, but it's not what you think. It's..I just...' Her mind was blank for any excuses and while the truth was tempting, she doubted Matt would ever believe her.

'Look Elena, it's cool. You don't have to explain yourself to me. We're still friends right?' Smiling, she pulled Matt into an embrace, ignoring Damon, whom she knew all too well, was probably rolling his eyes at the little scene.

*/*

'Thanks for being such an asshole in front of Matt.'

Twirling the cotton candy in one hand, Damon offered it to Elena, 'That was me on my good behaviour. You don't want to see me when I'm on my bad side. Trust me.'

Accepting the offer, Elena continued between mouthfuls, 'Fine, but how did you know about Matt?' They were wandering aimlessly around the park but that was completely fine with Elena. It was the atmosphere she enjoyed for they reminded her so much of the time she had spent here with her family. Damon may have been poor company so far, but it still felt good to be doing normal things for once.

'Well don't get mad, but I dig around the house looking for stuff to amuse myself and your diary was by far the most interesting item since tivo came along.' Elena was dumbstruck, ' What! You read my diary!'

And then lowering her voice quickly as Elena caught a few glances from the passer-bys, 'You are not supposed to read that! It's personal!'

But Damon was shaking his head, clearly enjoying Elena's reaction, ' So I can't kill, bring my snacks home, nor read your diary? You are such a mean master.' Grabbing the cotton candy, Damon proceeded to devour what's left as Elena changed the subject, ' And how come you're eating, I thought vampires only drink blood.'

'I may be dead, but as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood, my body functions pretty normally,' Smiling, Damon leaned closer, 'Does that answer all your questions?' There has to be something mystic about those deep blue eyes Elena thought, for whenever his gaze met hers, it seemed to ignite a spark, a glint, whatever you call it between them both and it had such an amazing effect on her mood. Why was he affecting her so much? He was annoying, cocky, rude, not to mention undead and yet they had managed to get along somehow along the way.

This must be what normalcy is now for her.

Returning the gaze with a smile of her own, Elena pushed her thoughts aside. She was here to have fun. And that's exactly what she'll have.

*/*

'I am officially having THE best day of my life!' Elena exclaimed as she exhaled. An hour earlier had been spent on the various carnival games that she had enjoyed so much as a child with her parents. What made them better was just how obscenely good Damon was with those games. Of course she knew his vampire abilities had attributed to their winnings but Elena had been more amazed at Damon's company. He was actually someone fun to be with.

Damon was unrelenting and unabashed by any of his own actions. He had gone so far as to compel his way to getting the largest prize, just for her. The gesture was just too sweet. Wrong. But sweet.

'Just a few wins and some toys, and that's all it takes to make you happy? Elena Gilbert, you are too easy.'

Playfully slapping him on the shoulder, Elena said, 'Hey, stay here, I'll just go and grab us some soda.'

Quickly, she slips through the crowd towards the stall, stopping mid-way just as she notices someone familiar. 'Vicki?' Hurrying over, Elena grabs the younger girl by the shoulder only to be greeted by a scowl.

It was however, a very typical response as both girls did not get along very well with each other. Vicki because she resented the way Elena had 'toyed' with her brother's heart, and for Elena, she had blamed Vicki for being a bad influence to Jeremy with all the drugs and alcohol. 'Vicki, you need to go home. Matt's been looking all over for you.'

The younger Donovan placed her hands within her pockets. Her jeans were frayed and her eyes were red and puffy. Overall, Vicki looked a complete mess and it was no wonder considering that she had ran away from home. 'Screw you. You're not my mother. And leave my brother out of this.' Turning to leave, Elena grabbed her forcefully this time by the arm. 'Well you need to go home!'

'No!' Vicki screamed and she made a run for it. Without thinking, Elena gave chase. The clusters of people milling around were a constant obstacle and just as Elena rounded the corner into the parking zone, Vicki Donovan had vanished without a trace.

Trailing slowly along the million cars parked on either sides, Elena gave up, panting as she rested herself against the sides of a truck. Why was she even bothering to bring some sense to a lost cause? Picking herself up, she prepared herself for the long hike back just when she thought she heard the loud rumble of an engine.

Looking behind, Elena realized that it was Vicki in a mustang, driving directly towards her.

Picking herself up, Elena ran for her life. She didn't need to look back to know just how close the vehicle was getting with every passing second. Adrenaline was pumping fast through her heart and each breath she took seemed to aid her with every step. Pushing ahead with everything she has, Elena dived at the split second right back onto the sidewalk as the car brushed silently over the spot where she had just been and took off into the main streets.

Gasping for air, her lungs felt as if they were on the verge of exploding as she gulped hungrily for oxygen, ignoring all the strange looks that people were giving. Some day this was turning out to be. How was she ever going to break it to Matt that his sister had just tried to run her over with a car? Anyway, she needed to find Matt and tell him that Vicki needed help. Big time.

As the crowd began to gently disperse around her, she noticed that many were drawn to a corner by the far side. Walking quickly, she could hear the worried whispers and murmurs as she drew nearer. She squeezed her way through the crowd, and her heart skipped a beat as she realized that Damon was kneeled over, blood pooling all around the ground as it kept dripping from his panting lips. His hands were tensed against the solid ground and as Elena gently lifted the vampire's head, she noted the spider-like veins that were creeping beneath his deathly pale face.

'_oh my god, would you look at him, someone call the ambulance now!'_

Instinctively, Elena pulled Damon close to her chest, trying her best to conceal his feral features from the public eye. 'Damon, what's going on? Are you alright? Please, speak to me.'

The vampire trembled in response, his breath was the only thing that Elena could hear right now. Damon was in so much pain, Elena could not understand why this was happening. Only moments ago he had been fine, were they being attacked?

'Damon, what's wrong? What's happening?'

All Elena could hear were grunts of pain, and Damon's voice was dangerously weak. Elena had to strain her ears just to hear his soft whisper.

'Make it stop. Please.'

This wasn't right. Damon would never plead with her. The vampire she had grown so accustomed would rather die than succumb to anything this humiliating and yet here he was, shivering within her arms.

Gently she rubbed her hands soothingly over his arms, trying her best to give any form of comfort she could as she softly replied, 'It's going to be alright. Please, just tell me what is happening right now.'

Damon could hardly control the spasms that were wrecking through his body as pain shot through every fiber of his nerves. Every time he tried to move, the pain would only intensify, and it felt like a burning torch, ripping right through his chest and throat. He hated being so weak, hated that Elena had to see all these, and most of all, hated that he would have to reveal another binding weakness of the contract to her.

'I disobeyed your orders,' Damon revealed. ' I – you told me to stay here, but I did not…' Damon whispered into Elena's ears.

'I .. I never meant for that to be an order! Oh Damon, I'm so sorry! I – I never meant for this to happen. But why didn't you stay where you were if you recognized that as an order?'

'Because you were in danger.' Damon's voice trailed off, his energy sapped as he rested his head fully against Elena's chest.

Elena felt truly sick by the turn of events. She had no idea that her words would have such serious implications. The contract was simple; her words were law, any simple breaks would thereby levy a heavy punishment upon her vampire servant. This was what Alaric had meant by having absolute control. Elena wasn't sure if she wanted this. Yes she wanted control, but not to the point of extreme punishments! It was just too harsh and not in her nature.

Elena knew she had to un-do whatever this was. 'I take it back, you don't have to stay here. I really really mean it.'

Almost as if on cue, the convulsions stopped and Elena could no longer hear his grunts of pain.

'_Don't worry, the paramedics are on their way' _someone mentioned reassuringly.

Unfortunately that only made Elena panic. How would they react to seeing a live vampire in the flesh? Just weeks ago she had thought vampires were fictional characters and then Damon had come along to burst that bubble. She wasn't going to take any chances, they have to get out of there, quickly. Hurling Damon to his feet, Elena was once again amazed by the amount of strength she currently possessed. It would take some getting used to though. 'Let's get out of here.'

Leaning heavily against Elena, Damon struggled to balance himself and he sighed loudly at the dull pain that still lingered within his chest. But other than that, he was already feeling a million times better. The redness within his eyes had long subsided and his skin was once again a healthy shade of colour.

'_hey you shouldn't be moving, the paramedics are almost here!' _An over-helpful bystander urged, placing a concerned hand over Damon's shoulder, which was clearly a wrong move. ' Take your hand off me if you wish to keep it,' Damon growled as he crushed his inner vampire instinct to bite the offending fellow.

'I'm sorry, he just got a little sick from… from the roller coaster rides, so he's a little cranky, but we'll be going to get a bit of fresh air,' Elena interjected, giving the stranger a quick smile as they made a quick escape. And then lowering her voice, 'For someone who was bleeding all over the ground and pleading for the pain to stop, you really shouldn't be so mean to those who care.'

'Pssshhh,' Damon retorted, ' I was NOT pleading!' And then, catching Elena in the eye, he relented, 'Ok, so what if I did? You would never understand that kind of pain and if I'm not wrong it was all your fault. You should have been a lot more careful with what you say and stop getting into trouble!'

Elena opened her mouth to object, and then decided against it. After the whole ordeal, she was just feeling relieved and that feeling had somehow erased her previous and current annoyance with Damon. As much as she hated to admit, the vampire was now a part of her life, someone she now cared for. And she knew that Damon would never hurt her, and was instead, protecting her, even though it may hurt him in the process. 'Let's just get out of her, like now before the paramedics arrive.'

Taking Elena's hand into his, Damon gave a tiny smirk as he replied, ' Yes, my dear Elena, if that is what you wish.'

*/*

'Alright what do we have here Deputy?'

'You're not going to like this Sheriff Forbes. We took a sample of the blood we found on the grounds and it is definitely a vampire's. We're now trying to get an I.D by rounding up the eye-witnesses.'

'That's impossible. According to the journals, vampires have been eradicated by the council at least half a century ago. How could they have returned?'

Shrugging, the deputy stood silent as he awaited further instructions.

' Ok Deputy, you know what to do and who to contact. If there is a vampire here in Mystic Falls, we better make sure we be the first ones to find it. We don't want to repeat the same mistake that our founding families did 50 years ago. '

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy. A happy me = starts new chapter planning = new chapter written. Thank you!


	7. Chpt 7 Listen to Me

**_Author's note:_** I've been gone for so long. I realised that when i started writing this, TVD was still in it's first season and right now it is about to begin on it's 4th season! I've been close to never updating this, but every now and then, i receive very awesome reviews from my wonderful readers, and it simply spurs me to get back to the writing desk. Granted this chapter is definitely not one of my best, but it should lead to hopefully, good advances for my future chapter. Once again to all who have left reviews, thank you very much for those words of encouragement. You guys are simply the best

**Important note:** Once again reminder, this fic is **AU**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries.**

Elena was sitting at her kitchen table, enjoying a hearty lunch that Damon had prepared as she explained her situation and story so far to Alaric.

Alaric of course had been intrigued by the recent happenings but even more mystified at Elena's ability to communicate and live with the vampire harmoniously under the same roof. He had his doubts when Elena proclaimed earlier over the phone that everything was going pretty well but seeing it with his own eyes had proven difficult because it was simply true.

As he twirled his fork around the last of his pasta, he hated to admit this, but the vampire was one hell of a chef.

'But you know that this doesn't change anything right?' Alaric asked as he took a sip of table wine.

'I guess not, but at least you don't have to worry for me, or him any time soon,' Elena replied as she stood to clear her dishes.

Alaric, ever the gentleman, was quick to stand too as he offered to help, 'Like I care much about him. Listen Elena, vampires are evil, and if you make a mistake of trusting them, you might just end up losing everything you ever care for.'

Settling the plates into the sink, Elena queried, 'Sounds like you had some history with vampires. What exactly happened?'

Alaric's grip tightened around the plate he was holding as he shared his story 'Vampires happened. Someone had to stop them, so I made it a lifelong profession. It's a lonely journey but someone's got to do it. I was lucky enough to have a wife who stood by my decisions and your father, who had been a nothing short of a great companion.'

Leaning against the table, the dishes temporarily forgotten, Elena listened intently as Alaric continued.

'And then one day I did it. I killed a vampire responsible for creating all the others.'

'Do you mean..'

'Yes,' Alaric interjected. 'I staked Damon's vampire brother, Stefan Salvatore.'

Frowning a little, Elena pointed out something that puzzled her, 'But I thought only The Originals can create newborn vampires?'

Alaric shook his head at Elena's question as he said, 'A vampire can be made as long as a human dies with vampire blood in their systems and feeds on fresh human blood upon transitioning. But newborns created by The Original are special. They are much stronger and more powerful than your average vampire and generally are the ones to blame for creating many other lesser-vamps.'

'I should tell you now that the Salvatores have had a long history of violence. I cannot trace their maker, but there is evidence linking them to a number of unsolved murders throughout Europe and America in the early 1800s. There is no Jack the Ripper, I'll tell you that.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'I have my resources.'

'But-'

Frustrated, Alaric slammed his fist down against the table.

'Why are you defending him? He's a vampire. He's no longer human, so he doesn't feel like you and I. If he did, he would not have tortured and killed so many people, and my wife would still be alive, and maybe your father would too!'

'You know Ric, it's not very nice to accuse someone of something they did not do. Also, technically, I did not kill all those women in London back in 18 century. Some? Yes. But all? Why you think too highly of me. ' Damon appeared suddenly by Elena's side, hand ghosting over her shoulders as he pulled her into his protective embrace and faced the vampire hunter with a cocky grin.

Pulling Damon's hands aside, Elena chided, ' Damon! Be nice now. And answer me truthfully. Did you kill … did you kill my father?'

'The truth? No. I did not.' Breathing a little easier right now, Elena released a sigh of relief as she turned to Alaric with a knowing look.

'He's lying! Don't forget how manipulative vampires can be.'

'And don't forget that he can never lie, especially not to my face.'

'Well you can't take what a book says too seriously.' Alaric retorted, referring to the source he had shared with Elena just a few weeks ago. 'For all it's worth, it might just be another loop hole within the contract that you don't know about.'

'Look, there's no need to, I saw it with my own eyes the other day at the theme park.' Elena could almost see that day playing out in her mind all over again. 'And I assure you, it's not something Damon would want to repeat again. It's just.. too painful.'

'Hey I'm not asking you to put him in pain,' Alaric said, a hand thoughtfully resting against his chin, ' I just need to see it with my own eyes that he's completely compliant with everything you say.'

'Do you mean…'

'Yes, I think you know exactly what I mean.'

Damon was scowling now but somehow, this just brought a smile to Alaric's face. Oh he was definitely enjoying this. 'Just tell him not to move and I'll take it from there.'

Elena was nervous at the idea, but then again, Alaric was someone whose trust she really needed, and he was only going to help her, if he can be assured that she has absolute control over the vampire. 'Will you help me if I do this?'

'Yes. And I promise I won't kill your vampire if it worries you so much. I might hate him, but even then, I respect that it's not my business to interfere with your affairs unless you ask me to. Is that clear enough?'

Placing both hands together, Elena breathed sharply as tried to ignore the low growls that the vampire had directed towards Alaric. 'Damon, please, just stay where you are and don't move.'

For a moment, Elena could see just how angry the vampire was and she knew he had every right to. Not only had she exposed his weakness, but also left him completely defenceless against the vampire hunter. And for a spilt second Elena felt a pang of sadness and she knew that her actions had hurt Damon, even though she didn't know how, she was definitely feeling what he had felt. But it disappeared so very quickly, like a fleeting emotion and Elena focused back on the scene as Alaric stood up this time and strode confidently towards the immobilized vampire.

Staying absolutely still in his seat, Damon glared menacingly at Alaric as his sharp eyes surveyed every move the hunter made. It was incredibly ironic how the situation had just turned and Damon did not appreciate being on the receiving end. Glowering darkly, he growled as Alaric whipped out a shiny dagger from beneath his jacket and brought it close to his chest.

Damon could hear Elena's soft gasp but he held his ground as he stared intently into Alaric's eyes, daring him to drive it through his heart. 'You can stake me with that, but you of all people should know that it won't kill me.'

Looking back with a reassuring smile at Elena, Alaric affirmed, ' No it won't kill you. But I know it will hurt you.'

'Then do it already, or else, I'm calling your bluff,' Damon taunted.

Frowning slightly, Alaric seemed to ponder the vampire's words and then without warning, stabbed the vampire in the shoulder.

Damon hissed sharply at the pain and his eyes glistened a dangerous red as he snapped, 'Son of a bitch!' But otherwise, the vampire remained where he was, as if truly bounded by magic to the chair. 'I am so ripping your heart out when I leave this chair!'

'Alaric, that's enough. You can see that the blood contract works, so you need to leave now before I release him if you intend to walk away alive,' Elena said. This entire thing just felt stupid, Alaric had just used her to inflict some injury and damage on Damon. It could possibly jeopardise everything that has just happened and while she wanted to quickly release Damon from his 'invisible prison' to show that she wanted no part of it any longer, that might endanger Alaric's life for she knew Damon would kill him the moment the opportunity came.

Raising his hand in defence, Alaric slowly backed out the hallway, saying, 'Well I get it now, so I'm just going to leave...' And then stopping suddenly, he said, 'I'm sorry for this Elena.'

'Well you should be.' Elena remarked. She looked back at Damon, trying to tell him just how sorry she was with her eyes, but the vampire was still seething as he stared coldly back at her.

And everything happened so fast.

One moment she was just standing there, turning her face to Alaric, and that's when she caught sight of the gleaming knife flying straight towards her. Her brain could hardly register what was going on before she felt herself being whisked off her feet and her body flying across the room. When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on her back, and as she struggled to her knees, she caught a fleeting look of guilt flashing quickly across Alaric's face. 'Did you just throw that knife at me?!' Elena realised aloud.

A strangled cough alerted her senses as realisation dawned upon her. Alaric had been testing Damon!

Quickly, Elena brought herself close to Damon. The vampire was looking worse off than he did back when it happened at the amusement park. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were entirely consumed by a deathly shade of red. Elena knew that he was suffering for disobeying her 'order' but Elena had the feeling that the pain was even more intense this time as Damon writhed and struggled along the floor, his cries strangled and yet loud.

Gathering Damon by his shoulders, Elena ignored the huge amounts of blood that was spewing out of his mouth and said firmly, 'It's ok. You are free to move now. Please be ok.'

But Elena's heart sunk a little as her words seem to hold little effect as Damon's breath only became more erratic and though he made no sound now, his body was wrecked with strong convulsions as wave after wave of endless pain travelled through every fibre and inch of his veins.

'Why is it not stopping?

'Alaric, you made this mess. Now help me make it better. Please!' Elena begged as she felt the tears slowly gathering in her eyes.

Seeing his enemy in such pain should have brought much comfort, but somehow, Alaric didn't feel any better. In fact, it felt a little cheap that he had used such underhand means to get over something as trifle as a wounded pride. Things were not going to get any easier for either of them, and perhaps now was the time to break it to Elena.

'The pain is his punishment for disobeying your words. Given that he had already done it once, it will only get worse every time he does it again. It's a form of control, meant to break even the most difficult and disobedient vampire into submission.'

'You knew that and you threw that knife at me, knowing that he would save me, and knowing fully well that he will suffer the consequence of doing what's right?'

'I just had to. It was the only way to know if you had full control.'

'Just tell me how I can help him.' It was no longer a question, but a command.

'You can't. Not until he admits his mistake and asks for your forgiveness.'

Of course it had to be that. What can be worse than wounding the pride of a strong, powerful vampire by getting them to grovel for their master's forgiveness? It was just sick. Damon's intentions on saving her had been greatly noble. He could have called Alaric's bluff and not saved her but he had taken the risk and once again gone against her words to put her out of harm's way when she was the one who started all the trouble from the very beginning. And now she could do nothing to alleviate his pain unless he admits to a mistake that wasn't his fault.

Bringing her hands to cup Damon's face, she was slightly startled when he gripped her very suddenly by both her arms and pulled himself close to her.

Despite his pain, Damon carefully buried his face within the crook of her neck as he started to lick her ever so tenderly along the skin. As odd as the behaviour appeared, Elena guessed that it was Damon's only way of showing submission by appeasing her. His tongue began its slow but teasing process upwards towards her jaw and Elena took it as a cue to kiss him fully upon his lips, not caring that Damon was getting blood all over her neck and chin.

Rolling her tongue over his, Elena could taste the blood all over her mouth and she felt herself enter a state of frenzy as the coppery liquid slid down her throat. Damon was surprisingly more docile this time, allowing her full access to nip and suck upon his lips and tongue as she roamed her hands over his hair and shirt. If this was Damon's way of apologising, she could definitely handle it more frequently Elena thought as a low moan escaped her lips at how sweet everything tasted.

'ahem.. you know, I think that's enough forgiveness for one session…' Alaric's voice drifted just as Damon pulled himself away from Elena, his painful spasms now completely gone, replaced with a murderous glare as he took a slow step towards the vampire hunter.

Feeling a little delirious from the blood, Elena supported her weight against the very floor she was kneeling on as she giggled to Alaric, 'I think you better go because.. I think he really wants to kill you.'

Backing away quickly, Alaric made a hasty retreat and was relieved when he heard Elena saying, 'Damon, no.' As he made his way to his car and gunned the engine, he could only hope that Elena had not taken too much blood. While blood sharing was good and all for the keeper of the blood contract, vampire blood would always have its side effects. That being that she might lose some of her humanity, or worse, turn into a vampire should she die with vamp blood inside her system. At least he would be ready and well informed should anything happen.

Back at the house, Damon was upset.

Elena knew because she could feel it. Taking Damon's blood just seemed to enhance everything. The first time she took it she hadn't felt much, although she did feel physically stronger. Now it was as if she had a tiny connection to the vampire, like a window to his emotions, some of it that is.

Damon said nothing but instead sat solemnly upon the sofa, ignoring her as he tended to the wound that Alaric had inflicted earlier onto his shoulder. It did not seem to be healing fast enough and Elena suspected that his injuries earlier had been very severe, considering all the blood loss.

'Damon, are you alright?' Elena managed to ask meekly.

Glaring back, Damon replied angrily, 'That's funny, considering the fact that I nearly died, again, because of your mistake, I think I'm doing pretty good. If you had wanted my blood, you could have just asked. I do not appreciate grovelling before you and I certainly do not like puking my guts out in exchange for saving your life.'

'Wait, you think I ganged up with Alaric to do all these just to get your blood? Is that how you see me? As someone who would stoop that low?' huffed Elena. Perhaps it was the vampire blood in her system talking, but she had never been this defensive about anything. Why should she care how Damon perceived her?

'Then stop it. Stop giving me orders. Stop telling me to do things that you know I can't do because it inflicts more pain than you can ever imagine and then you get your pity eyes out and I don't need to see that. So stop!'

Silence filled the room once more before Elena finally admits, 'You're right Damon. It's my fault that you had to suffer because of me and I'm sorry. And I promise I won't make any more innocent order-like statements. But I'm still going to stay firm on my orders for you to not kill anyone.'

'So I'm going to make it up to you.' Damon's ears seemed to perk up at that, but he kept his calm as he pretended to sound disinterested.

'I understand that you haven't been drinking much human blood since I forbade it. So, I'm going to make an exception this time. You can get your daily dose of human blood, provided nobody gets killed, and that you leave all my friends out of your feeding habits. Is that clear?'

Damon considered the offer. 'So the post man is fine?'

Elena stumbled there for a moment, she could sense Damon's excitement despite his cold attitude, 'Well, I guess he's not someone I'm exactly friends with… you know what, I'm not going to sit here and listen to your intended targets – '

'Relax, I was just kidding, lighten up a bit will you anal Annie, I won't kill anyone' replied Damon as he headed towards the door, jacket in tow.

'So if you didn't kill all those women, who did?' Elena asked, in reference to what Alaric had just revealed earlier. 'Did you enjoy doing all those things back in 18 century?'

Without turning around, Damon replied, 'My brother has very little self-control over his urges, which was something our maker enjoyed toying with. Plus whenever we hunted or kill together, it made the chase so much more… Fun. We learned many things from Katherine, but not everything was enjoyable. '

Sensing the dark tone, Elena pressed on, 'Katherine? Was she your maker?'

'Listen to me, the less you know about her, the safer you are.' And with that, Damon disappeared through the front gate, leaving Elena alone with her own thoughts.

**A/N: Do leave a review. I adore all your comments, and it will encourage me to post more!**


End file.
